Some of the advantages offered by a typical network-based transaction facility, such as an Internet-based auction facility, are the simplicity, promptness and convenience of participating in the auction process. Conducting transaction such as auctioning over a network-based transaction facility has becoming very popular. Increasing traffic to the facility also increases the occurrence of fraudulent transactions, for example, fraudulent bidding and fraudulent providing of feedback by the same entity or its associates. Fraudulent transactions continue to plague many online auction facilities with negative press, associated backlash and possible decrease in overall transitioning levels.